warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugar (Gingertail179)
Sugar is a black, gray and white tom with blue eyes. History Sugar was born to Splash and Cora along with his brother Min. He spent most of his time as a calm, quiet loner, traveling with his father, who was once a kittypet. Later, his mother Cora decided to train him and Min to be "as powerful and fierce as true rogues". Min gave up easily, while Sugar wanted to be strong to protect his family. Detailed info Sugar is noted to be very smart, and since his mother broke her leg trying to escape a wolf he knew better than to mess with nature. He once gave up all of his prey for his family to have, half-starving himself, showing how kind he is and how willing he is to sacrifice his needs for other's. When Sugar first found out his brother was mates with a Clan cat, he tried his best to be there for him and comfort him no matter what other cats said. Relationships Cora- Cora is Sugar and Min's mother as well as mentor. they have been very close and are noted to look very similar. Their bond would be very strong if she hadn't broken her leg, causing her to fall ill from infection and slowly die. He was there for her in her last moments, hoping to remember her forever. Splash- Splash is Sugar and Min's father. Formerly a kittypet, he joined them in their journeys. Cora's death sent him into a spiral of grief, and he refused to talk to either of his sons for over a moon. After Min's mate had kits, he finally came back to the real world, doing anything to keep his kits and their new kin safe. Min- Min is Sugars brother. They have been close since birth, and almost never left each other's side. When Min fell in love with Crystaltail, however, he felt very lonely and almost scared for his brother, willing to do anything to keep his heart from being broken. They did remain very close, however, both doing their part to help out with the family. Crystaltail- Crystaltail is a cat of StoneClan and Min's mate. She is also friends with Sugar, and they enjoy doing things like hunting together and helping teach her kits to hunt. Petalbreeze- Petalbreeze is Crystaltails sister and only sibling. She has no kits, but cared about her sister's kits as if they were her own, despite Petalbreeze being a medicine cat. Snowpaw- Snowpaw is one of Crystaltail's daughters. She is very happy and loves to spend time with her father's brother. Ivypaw- Ivypaw is Crystaltail's other daughter. Ivypaw is calm, and definitely tries to contain herself around Sugar, trying to act professional. She often times gets too happy and fails. Redkit- Redkit is Crystaltail's only son. He died from falling into a river and drowning, but often times visits his kin, including Sugar, in their dreams. Hawkstar- Hawkstar is Crystaltail and Petalbreezes mother, as well as leader of StoneClan. She offered to take Sugar and Min in, but Sugar declined, and Min only stayed to help his family. Hawkstar was very close to the kits of her daughter's when they were young, and was delighted to hold their apprentice ceremony, happy to get more warriors-in-training for the Clan. Shockjaw- Shockjaw is Hawkstar's deputy, as well as mate and father to her kits. He his very stern and strict about the Clan, but softened enough to help with his new kin. Yellowpelt- Yellowpelt helped most when it came to Min and Crystaltail. He is Hawkstar's brother, as well as medicine cat and Petalbreeze's mentor. He was greatly sad when he couldn't save Redkit, but has moved on and always checks in on his niece and her kits. Detailed Description Sugar is a soft furred, lean tom with black, gray, and white fur. He has icy blue eyes that are referred to as a very bright, leaf-bare speaking color. Trivia Interesting Facts * He is the first born of his litter * His compassion for Clan cats and kin of his comes from his father's "desire to be one with the wild" * He fluffs out his pelt whenever he hears thunder, earning the nickname "Thunder-puff" * He once dreamed of being a twoleg, later saying "It felt as if my legs were logs" * His favorite food is young blackbird * He was once supposed to have brown eyes, but his creator didn't want an "odd cat" * He thinks his brother's relationship with Crystaltail is "cuter than newborn kits" * Sugar finds joy in chasing leaves blown by the wind * Sugar never wanted a mate, just wanted his family to be happy that Min had "little fluffballs of his own" * His first word was "Kitten!" * If Sugar knew what numbers were, his favorite numbers would be 18, 13 and 38. His favorite letters would be v, r and s. Creator's Notes * He is named after one of the creator's favorite idols * His tri-colored "black and white" pelt is in honor of all those multi-colored unnamed cats from the manga * He was made simply for a reason to make Min braver to ask for help, as Min was planned on first * His name was originally going to be "Parrotbill," then "Hope" after the creator decided cats don't know what parrot-bills are, especially since parrot-bills are from Asia and Warriors is supposed to take place in England. "Sugar" was decided on after thinking "Hope was just not right." However, Gingertail179 does plan on making a character named "Hope," possibly being a reddish-brown tabby tom. "Gallery" I honestly don't know here XD! Being such a multi-stan, why not make this out of my cat? And here is my picture from the top! >W< Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Loners